Pöttinger Novacat X8 ED (Farming Simulator 17)
Category:Farming Simulator 17 The Pöttinger Novacat X8 ED is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. It is one of two models of Double Mowers available in the base game. The X8 ED has two cutting headers with a gap in between - cutting grass on either side of the tractor, but not down the center. Additionally, it is the only Mower that has two Three-point hitch attachment points. Advantages * Double Heads:'''The Novacat X8 ED has two separate cutting headers, cutting simultaneously on both the left and right sides of the tractor. Each header has a working area of 3.2 meters, for a total of 6.4 meters worked. On the other hand, there is an additional 2.0 meter gap between these two headers (see below). * '''Double Attachments: The Novacat X8 ED is the only Mower that has has two attachment points - one at the front, one at the rear. One can be attached directly to the towing , while the other can take a Three-point hitch trailer (e.g. a , etc.) or even another head. Note that only the "rear" attachment point will accept a trailer, as shown in the image on the right. * Cheaper: The Novacat X8 ED is the cheaper of the two Double Mowers in the game, costing $7,000 less than the . * Direction-Independent: The Novacat X8 ED works pretty much the same whether attached to either the front or rear of your Tractor. This allows using the Novacat X8 ED in all sorts of Mower combinations. * Folding: The Novacat X8 ED's cutting heads can be folded when they're not working. This significantly reduces the tool's total width from 8.4 meters to about 3.0 meters, increasing maneuverability for transport. However, note that the folded arms will shift the tractor's weight considerably upwards (see below). Disadvantages * Center Gap: There is a 2.0 meter gap in the center between the two cutting heads of the Novacat X8 ED. It will not cut the grass in the gap. To cover that gap, add a Center Mower or Variable Mower to the same tractor. * Unbalanced when Folded: The Novacat X8 ED is a heavy tool that, when folded, will shift the tractor's center-of-mass quite a large distance upwards. This can lift the front or rear wheels of a small tractor off the ground, unless something is used to counter-balance this weight. Heavier tractors will not suffer this problem. * Narrower: The Novacat X8 ED's cutting heads are each 0.2 meters narrower than the heads of the . The gap at the center, however, is also 0.4 meters narrower. Specifications *'Price:' $42,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $75 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $840 + $2,100/h + $420/d *'Crop Types:' *'Working Width:' 6.4 meters worked + 2.0 meter gap (explained above) *'Trail Width:' 1.8 meters (each header) *'Tool Offset:' 2.6 meters (symmetrically) *'Max. Working Speed:' 22 km/h / 13 mph *'Power Consumption:' 60 kW / 81 hp *'Attachment Points:' Three-point hitch *'Mass:' 2,210 kg Gallery